Power Level Z: Beyond Trillion Limit
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: An experiment where I am focusing on the Fighting Action. There will be DBZ Elements, but starting with few from the beginning. (Will contain Gaming and Cartoony dimensions later as I progress.) (Cancelled for a Following Reason: My Computer's Broken)
1. Saga 0, Chapter 1

**(CURRENT POWER LEVEL CHART)**

 **NEO Future Dirk Wise - S.H. Equestria's Champion**

 **Neo-END:**  
 **? ? ?**

 **Red Dragon Queen's Chakra (x25 Base)**  
 **? ? ?**

 **Red Dragon Hyper Avatar Form (x37.5 RDQ's Chakra)**  
 **? ? ?**

* * *

 **NEO Future Bran Goldwood - Void Giga Elites**

 **Neo-END:**  
 **? ? ?**

 **NEO Super Saiyan(x50 Base):**  
 **? ? ?**

 **Omepeta Instincts(x250 NSSJ):**  
 **? ? ?**

 **NEO Future Alice Goldwood - Void Giga Elites**

 **Neo-END:**  
 **? ? ?**

 **NEO Super Saiyan(x50 Base):**  
 **? ? ?**

 **Omepeta Instincts(x250 NNSJ):**  
 **? ? ?**

 **NEO Future Zeth Goldwood - Void Giga Elites**

 **Neo-END:**  
 **? ? ?**

 **NEO Super Saiyan(x50 Base):**  
 **? ? ?**

 **Omepeta Instincts(x250 NNSJ):**  
 **? ? ?**

 **Goldwood TEAM POWER: ? ? ? - ? ? ?**

* * *

 **Power Level Z**

 **S0: The taste of Duodecillion Power**  
 **C1: Their Dreamy Prologues**

 _The story will tell tales of four who gods destined to be heroes in the great future, to fight the near future doom that will end all dimensions. Bran, Alice, and Zeth, the Goldwood Siblings who are secretly Saiyans whom's heritage will be revealed. Dirk however is not, but instead ascends to a different power, a power of Dragon Chakra and his Avatar. This is what the space royal gods and goddess such as S.H. Celestia predicted, but everything isn't always that perfect._

 _The Goldwood Saiyan Siblings, convinced by the true vision of the Humans shared with a deep ancient friend, decides to abandon the good ways and side with the Empire of the Void, hell bent on destruction of Dimensions filled with humanity. Dirk Wise however stood with the Good until the end, and became leader of Super Harmonic Equestria, alongside Ultra-Queen Twilight Sparkle. And the S.H. Equestria dimension has forged many alliance in the name of Harmony._

 _Now... Dirk Wise approaches the final showdown with the Goldwood Siblings, for the Sake of Planet Equus._

 **Saga 0 Chapter 1 Match**  
T1: N.F. Dirk  
T2: N.F. Bran, N.F. Alice, N.F. Zeth  
Stage: S.H. Equus Moon

Battle Conditions: Team 1's Abilities and Gauges boosted Team 1 and 2 starts off in their Powered up Forms.

Frigates of the Void Empire accelerates slowly and forward, moving in formation as they fire pink lasers, laying siege on the planet and the cities. Royal-like Space Frigates doing whatever they can to defend with Super Ballistic Cannons and Arcane-powered Lasers. Try as they can, Void Empire's frigates are too powerful, each beams shooting away the Equestrian Defense Frigates.

"Too much, Captain!" one of the Crew in one Royal Frigate shouted, "Their weapons are too powerful."

"Captain! The Army of P-Fighters!" they look at the onscreen camera to find enlarging glowing dots. They reveal to show ponies in space suits coming out of the Personal Carrier for Space Fighters, using their Space Suit designed to allow output of Ki and Magic. Not just ponies, but Changelings, Dragons, Deers, and even that one human. That human is a Commando who decided to aid the fighters.

Dirk and the Army shoots out Ki Beams aimed at the Void Frigates. Ten got blown to pieces and flying rubbles, while the other twenty fled. Dirk flies to the Golden Frigate, leading the squad.

"Greetings Captain. We've made it just in time." Dirk salutes, unlike other Space Figthers, Dirk's suit is custom made and painted in bright green and blue. His anti-gravity cape also shows, immune to being pulled and being cut away, slips through like a ghostly slime.

"One of Equestria's Immortal Champion and Leader." the Pony Captain inside bows, "Glad to see you come aboard to our fight."

"Captain, make sure you aid the Space Fighters against the Frigates." Dirk commanded, "Keep the Goldwood Siblings from contact. I will handle them."

"Roger. Good Luck and Godspeed, your Majesty." Pony Captain saluted before comm screen closes.

"My Prince! They approach!" One pony points at the three Saiyans, wearing no space suit since Saiyans can survive in space. Instead of their ordinary Saiyan Armor, it is a darker purple armor, shining with slight mirroring. Bran who's hair is brown, Alice with long blonde hair, and Zeth with yellow wide mohawk hair but shorter.

"Belay that!" Bran ordered to the captain, "Focus on the enemy Frigate." then Bran turns back to Dirk,

"I at first didn't want to believe what Twilight said," Dirk said, "But now I've learned what you three did. You turned your backs against the Good Ways."

"You are right." Bran said, "But truthfully this isn't about Good or Evil. This is about erasing the darkness."

"We've decided the Humans must not go on anymore." Alice said,

"Unless they are erased, Disasters will repeat." Zeth said,

"And that means those who allied with the vile humans." Bran said,

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dirk said, "But I can't just let you commit destruction."

"Then you would cut friendly tides with us?" Bran said,

"I already did after I heard from Celestia and given spell vision." Dirk readies himself, pulling out a relic device shaped of a Dragon on a Stick, "Besides, I am also part human, and we humans must push forward no matter the sins our past and ancestors commited. Bran, I will stop you or any Voidness from ruining this planet." and with a push of the trigger, Blade-shaped beam of Fire bursts from the relic, forming a sword.

"Very Well." Bran sighed, "Siblings. Let's do this!"

"GOLDWOOD PREVAILS ALL!" and the three does a Transformation, becoming Neo Super Saiyans, with their hair blinding white and not yellow. Aura is also white.

Dirk does the same, The Chakra Aura is revealed to be red, surrounding and bursting like fire, along with Dirk's eyes becoming someones of a Dragon. Sprouting wing-shaped from the aura, along with a tail.

 **FIGHT!**

And thus the Goldwood Saiyans goes first, with their fists and boots surrounded with Ki energy. Dirk turns around to parry Bran's ki-charged fist, followed by Zeth's and Alice's at the same time from below. One swing of his Aura Tail slams Bran flying through space. Dirk then turns and fast-parries all flurry of punches from Zeth before Alice flies up and delivers a missile divekick, only to be dodged when Dirk flew downwards.

Dirk used his left palm to blast red plasma blasts, which Zack stops with his Yellow Ki Blasts. But those does no good since Dirk's blasted through the Ki Blasts. Zack took the hit and finds himself launched backwards. Bran and Alice joins together and cuffs his hands together at chest level, mirrored away.

"NEO GALICK GUN!"

Light Amethyst colored Beam fired from both's palms, and Dirk raises his orange fire blade, before delivering a horizontal swing. This which cuts both Galick Guns in half before it explodes. Dirk gives no time to them as Dirk torpedos to the two with his Sword up.

"My Turn!" Dirk rolls frontal with his sword front in the air. "AIR CIRCLING COMBO!" Bran gets caught in a fierce and fast combo, before his seventh and last sends Bran flying.

"BRAN!" Alice shouted, and then flying back to position herself, glaring at Dirk before unleashing barrage of Ki Beams.

Dirk cuffs his hands and pushes forward with it. "GUARD SHELL!" Red-Blue blinking energy shield conjured out of it, stopping all Ki Beams fired. After alice stops Dirk puts away the shell and readies his relic sword, flying forward and launching upward with his sword upside down like a knife. "ZERO STYLE: RISING DRAGON SLASH!" The strike meteors Alice to the Moon, which she crashes into.

"You'll pay for that!" It was Bran from behind, cuffing his hands. "KAAAAA...MAAAAAY...HAAAAA...MAAAAY...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blue beam of Ki fired from Bran.

Dirk does a pose with his Fire Ki Sword, before pointing at the incoming Kamehameha wave. The sword shrinks and forms a growing ball of dragonic energy. It grows to a size of a Super Kamehameha "KING BAHAMUT MASTERY: MEGA FLARE MAX!" and a Pull of the Trigger lets loose of firing the white blue energy beam, both beams collding and clashing to see who can push forward much stronger. And the answer is the Mega Flare.

"NOO! My Kamehameha shouldn't be that weak!" Bran yelled, upgrading his NEO Super Saiyan to NEO Super Saiyan 2, then to NEO Super Saiyan 3. Try as many upgrading power ups, but Dirk's Mega Flare MAX overpowers the legendary Kamehameha.

"Bran!" comes from Alice,

"We got this!" Zeth joins and both he and Alice fires their Kamehameha to help with Bran's.

"Too late. Let's bail and go for Omepeta Instincts!" Bran ordered,

BOOM! The white explosion is seen by the Ponies fighting the Void Frigates, and wondered if Dirk has defeated the Goldwood Siblings.

"Not yet..." Dirk answered them, and as the space smoke clears, they reveal the three Saiyans giving up their Super Saiyans for something different. "I recognized their secret form." Their aura is thin but dark and purple, eyes are black with golden yellow pupils.

"It's your lucky day, Dirk." Bran said, "You get to experience our new Omepeta Instincts form! Thanks to the Training in the Void Dimensions."

 _"Dirk. The time has come to awaken your Hyper Avatar form."_

"On it!" Dirk acknowledged, and raised his Energy Sword into the air. White milky energy flows into Dirk, sprouting real red Dragon tail, real red Dragon wings, and some of the scales, followed by White-Gold inlined Armor placed onto parts of his body, before a Dragon-shaped Helmet comes last. His Sword also gets an upgrade, from red to Titanium Silver. "Red Dragon Hyper Avatar Form has arrived!" Dirk announced to them.

"N-NO WAY!" Alice was using the hand-held scouter, upgraded to godlike. "His Power level has reached Seven Hundred... Octoduogintacincentillion!"

"Did this outplanned us with many massive years?!" Zeth was panicking.

"Big deal." Bran snorted, "It's three against one. With three of us in Omepeta Instincts, Dirk will have no choice but to perish. Let's end him, Goldwoods!"

Three fires their Full-Powered Ki beam, thicker than the original.

Dirk sheathes his Silverly Blade onto his wrist belt, extending his arms open hands front and closed fist back, turning his fist to the front close to his chest level, then turning back before launching himself. Dirk launches his fist forward with godlike mana, "CUSTOM STYLE TECHNIQUE ALICORN LEVEL: ARCANE BURN KNUCKLE VII!" the fist connects to the Instinct-powered Ki Beam, and cuts through like wave of water, and everything flashes to white.

 **"DIRK! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!"**

* * *

 **(Next Saga, 'The Saga of Kids', where the four's Kid-hood life is explored, along with their first-time battles.)**


	2. Saga 1, Chapter 1

**(CURRENT POWER LEVEL CHART)**

 **Dirk Wise - A Young Cunning Walker**  
 **Kid: 16**  
 **-Slightly Angered(x1.15 Base): 18**  
 **-w/ a Wooden Falchion(x2.25 Base): 36**

 **Random Brawler**  
 **Normal A: 21**  
 **Angered(x1.5 Base): 32**  
 **Normal B: 24**  
 **Angered(x1.5 Base): 36**

 **Sage Tu - The Travelling Sage**  
 **Normal: 130**  
 **-Angered(x1.5 Base): 195**

* * *

 **Bran Goldwood - A Knight-Spirited Student  
** **Kid: 22**  
 **-Angered(x1.5 Base): 33**

 **Alice Goldwood - A Well-reading Kenpo-Lady**  
 **Kid: 20**  
 **-Angered(x1.5 Base): 30**

 **Zeth Goldwood - A tall but funny Fisher.**  
 **Kid: 26**  
 **-Angered(x1.5 Base): 39**

 **Goldwood Sibling Team Pwr (Kid): 22 - 34**

 **Wooden Clockwork Droids**  
 **Trooper Sets:** **15**  
 **Brute Sets: 32**

* * *

 **S1: Saga of the Kids  
** **C1-1: Weakest of them all**  
 **C1-2: Legend of the Falchion**  
 **C1-3: The Goldwood Siblings**

* * *

 **C1-1: Weakest of them All**

 _Dirk is a teenager living in a humble village with sufficient power, 'Mohanara'. In one of those village's school where Martial Arts exists, Dirk is the only person weak in strength. He gets picked on and laughed for his lack of power in punching and kicking, so he relies on agility and cunning. One day a Grand Visit comes from a Sage he was told about, he learns that impressing a Sage will grant a chance a new power._

 _ **Saga 1 Chapter 1 Match 1**_  
 _P1: Dirk Wise_  
 _P2: Random Brawler_  
 _Stage: Mohanara Elementary P.E._

 _Battle Conditions: This is a Hopeless fight, so P1 must survive until its HP drops to Zero. Leaving the Mat equals a Ringout._

A teenager in green shirt and red swim shorts, also wearing Tennis Shoes. In his sight is a random classmate in P.E., same clothing like Dirk but different colors. Sleveeless White and Pale Blue Shorts. He is taller and slight muscular than Dirk, who is slight skinny.

The Random Brawler Dirk calls walks up as he cracks his knuckles, approaching the square ring of mat. Dirk does the same, while looking at the tall old man in green robes, sitting with the two P.E. Teachers.

 _'That's a Sage.'_ Dirk thoughted, _'I hope to impress someone this time.'_

"Seriously?" his opponent scoffs, brushing his brown hair, "You're still lacking Muscles. Just give up and save yourself from the Humiliation."

"I don't care what you say." Dirk said, "I will keep up with my Determination." and he raises his fist in a boxing pose after both sides takes off the shoes, but not the socks.

 **Fight!**

The opponent goes first, running up with his limb aimed for his stomach, them Dirk uses both hands to block it, only to receive slight pain from his palms.

Dirk backs up and let his arms soak up the blows as his Opponent striks flurriously. Dirk gets a chance to jump over and he did, avoiding a high-aimed kick from the left leg. Dirk swapped tactics and started dodging, left and right he weaves from the Brawler's karate punches, before Dirk attempts a sweep of his leg, only to be batted away by the brawler's own leg. Dirk spins backwards, lands on his back and rolls out of the way of the stomp.

 _'I will impress the Sage! Even the P.E. Teachers here.'_ Dirk stand up only to see him Hurtle right at him, feet aimed at Dirk. With arms raised he instead gets pushed back to the ledge of the Mat. The opponent jumps back and plans to do a stronger punch to the chest, which knocks Dirk backwards, stepping backwards out of the mat.

"RINGOUT!"

Dirk fell to his knees and exhale his sweatened breath. He looks at his opponent as he turned his head upwards.

"See? Muscle is everything in Martial Arts!"

He sees the girls walking up to him, admiring his techniques and skills.

"I'll win one day, and impress them."

* * *

 **C1-2: Legend of the Falchion**

 _Many weeks have passed since Dirk continued to struggle. Lost after lost, His parents feared he may failed to learn responsibility due to his grades not Perfectly A. But then the Sage named Tu visited him, and learned of his weakness. His lack of KI due to the seal. To counter this forced weakness, he asked Dirk to craft a wooden sword in place of his bare fists. Dirk did so and with days of practice he's able to craft his first sword made of hardwood, shaped of something called 'Falchion'. After practices and watching shows with medieval heroes wielding swords to get proper ideas, Dirk Wise is ready._

 _ **Saga 1, Chapter 1, Match 2**_  
 _P1: Dirk Wise_  
 _P2: Random Brawler_  
 _Stage: Mohanara Elementary P.E._

 _Battle Conditions: Leaving the Mat equals a Ringout._

Dirk walks up to the Mat Ring as he swings his sword in slow motion. He sees an Opponent in his Karate Clothing. Dirk lowers his sword and both bows.

"Time for my Swordsmanship Training to pay off." Dirk swings his sword in a Pirate manner, before posing it in fron of him.

The Random brawler, not a bully unlike the one who keeps beating him, Does a quick and slow Karate Dance, before readying himself. "In a Time of War, Hesitation leads to Death."

 **FIGHT!**

The Karate Student shuffles forward but that slowly. Dirk kept his stance and pose, not moving around. The student in front of Dirk leaps for a rising front kick which Dirk adjust his falchion to parry, bouncing the Brawler back. He returns and delivers rapid but med-paced punches, and Dirk swing his Cutlass while roundhouse turning. He back ups after the Brawler's seventh punch, before Dirk leaps and goes for an overhead swing.

A slight sting and the Brawler backs up. Dirk keeps his Wooden Falchion forward with one right hand wielding it. Dirk does another swing as it charges forward, only to nimbly move to the left side and give a quick elbow. But Dirk pulled his falchion and parry it, batting the opponent's elbow back. He steps back while Dirk kept his sword forward.

The Student then does a little pose, forming a crossbone shape with his arms, not covering the head.

"That doesn't look like a Block. What's he-" Dirk's interrupted with a physical answer, as the student rushes up with his hand opened and down to the ground.

"Tetsute Student Technique: Crescent Chop!" It calls out the technique, swinging his chopping hand upwards as he runs to Dirk, and the Swordsman swings his Falchion horizontal, trying to parry that technique. Dirk was successful in the end, before raising his falchion and positioning it to the ground. He runs, hearing the sword brushing along the mat and raises his sword.

"Wooden Falchion: Overhead Branch!" Dirk goes for the first ever Technique as the student pulls up his pantleg.

"Tetsute Student Technique: Rising Knee-dle!" The sword collides as the student jumped and raised his knee. Lightning bursts as both techniques clash, and in the end the student's right knee rebounds backwards before seeing Dirk doing a round house swing to the head, knocking him back and off the mat, falling off to his butt.

"RINGOUT!"

The bullies who Dirk fought were shocked. He beat his first opponent, and he done it with a weapon, which should not be allowed in a Martial Arts Tournament. Dirk know that, but they wonder why. Dirk looks at the others who cheered at Dirk's newfound swordsmanship.

Dirk walks up to the student and offers a hand. He accepts and gets pulled up.

"Congratulations, Dirk." he smiled, "This is your first win. Looks like you got a new future."

"Thank you." Dirk smiled in return, shaking hands. He sees a tall man walking up to the Karate student.

"Haru, Son, I told you to not use the Rising Knee-dle! You could've kill someone!" he scolded, but another tall man approaches, introducing to Dirk Master Enzo who's creator of the fighting style Tetsute.

"So you're his Son. I am the one who told him not to hold back." Enzo told him, "As a former student, you should know."

"The point is to not kill. He's lucky he didn't."

"The Rising Knee-dle isn't suppose to kill." Enzo scolded, "And your Bigotry is why you left."

Dirk decides to ignore the argument and head to the bench with his Wooden Falchion. Wondering about his plans to hide it from his parents.

* * *

 **C1-3: The Goldwood Siblings**

 _Somewhere else, there are three teenaged childrens who are orphaned but siblings together. Bran Goldwood, a Knight Spirited Student. Alice Goldwood, a Well-reading Kenpo-lady. And Zeth Goldwood, tall confident fisher. They live in an orphanage once until given home and training by the master of Sarubuki 'Shizo', formerly once known for mastery of weapons before starting to develope unarmed combat._

 _"They were Saiyans Indeed. But they aren't ready yet. Though I must prepare them for the future battle."_

 _These three were taught to counter, retaliate, and disarm using no weapons but their fists from the animal spirit, and to never kill unless at a last resort. This is about to change when wood-figured robots approaches and starts attacking people. Shizo couldn't recall the name of a similar scientst, but knows that attacking innocents is considered unforgivable._

 _"Goldwood, as students of Sarubuki I must charge you with a new task. Guard my Dojo's front yard from the WCDs. I will stay and guard the backdoor."_

 _ **Saga 1, Chapter 1, Match 3**_  
 _P1: Goldwood Siblings_  
 _P2: Wooden Clockwork Droids x7 (Set A)_  
 _P2(Reinforcements): Wooden Clockwork Droid (Set B)_  
 _Map: Sarubuki Dojo (Outside)_

 _Battle Conditions: Wooden Clockwork Droid (Set B) will arrive in 3 minutes or after (Set A) minions are destroyed._

Bran, Alice, and Zeth. All three in their Light Blue GI with a Kanji Emblem, which is Monkey. They see wood-made droids operational, those are the Wooden Clockwork Droids, and they are armed to fight.

"How many does that Evil Professor made?" Zeth wondered,

"Bran, what do we do?" Alice asked,

"We fight them of course." Bran answered, readying his fighting pose with arms extended front and back, "Remember what we're taught, Siblings. Let's do this!" and his siblings does the same.

 **FIGHT!**

The three leaps in and attack. Droid 1 starts punching with its wooden mechanical fists, as Bran parries and bats each launching wooden punches. Bran raises his right leg and kicks it in the chest, launching it to the air. Bran then jumps and slams with his leg swung downwards, launching the Wooden Clockwork Droid to the ground.

Being an agile girl, Alice is quick with her punches and kicks, that Clockwork Droid stood no chance, unable to even hit with its mechanical fists and feet. Alice swings to behind and ninja kicks after her jump, forcing the Droid to walk forward away from the pain. Alice delivers a spinning kick, which shatters the Wooden Droid apart.

Zeth being beefy, had no problem tanking blows before delivering a strong punch. The Wooden Droid gets knocked back from Zeth's strongest punch, small crater holes appearing from each punch. Then Zeth grabs with two hands and headbutts, which sends the Droid's head flying.

The battle against the army continues. Another wave of three approaches with wooden swords.

Bran's fist glows with energy as he lands, flying torwards the second Droid before flying upwards. "EAGLE SLING!" and the powered up punch sends the second one flying into the air.

Alice's palms opens flat as two closes in from both sides. "PANTHER FORCE!" she launches both palms in separate directions, left and right. The touch sends both Droids flying from her.

"BEAR CLOBBER!" the Droid cannot escape Bran's rapid strong punches as he walked forward, before finishing with a hammer blow from two fists joined together, knocking it to the ground.

The six wooden clockwork droids are now wooden rubble. But just as they are safe, another Clockwork Droid, only it's similar to a human body. Zeth exercises his arm before running forward.

"Zeth! Wait!" said Bran but it was too late. The Human-like Droid dodged and does a rapid karate punch which gets him to step back. Alice and Bran goes in for a surrounding attack but stopped when this Droid spin kicks with both legs out front and back. They both were sent back. Zeth goes in and starts launching punches, which only allows the target to dodge easilly. One strong kick and the Droid jumps for distance from them.

"Dang droid!" Zeth huffs, "What kind did they put into it?"

"One may not be enough." Bran said, "Everyone attack at once."

They nodded, and did so. This time the Droid couldn't fight three at once. As it blocked Alice and Zeth's punch, Bran comes from behind and sends two chopping hands at both shoulders sending it down. Alice and Bran backs up for Zeth to uppercut it into the air, for Alice and Bran to jump and round house kick, playing ping pong with the Droid.

Bran jumps up to the air. "Everyone! The Final Blow!" Then his one hand glows with Ki Energy. Not big but not small either. Alice and Zeth joins with their Ki Energy charging. "POWER PUNCH!" Three simultaneous energy punch sends it exploding to pieces of splinter. Alice was lucky to speed to them and bring them inside.

"No way I am getting splinters." Alice huffed,

 **CLEAR!**

"MASTER!" Bran saw the injured master, downed by another Humanlike Clockwork Droid. This one has tattoos however. "How dare you hurt our Master!" Bran launches at the droid who got out of the way and fled. "Master! Master! Come on, Breathe!"

"We failed." Shizo coughed up blood, "They've managed to get the Crystal."

"What Crystal is it they stole?" Alice asked,

"God Ball, sized of a golf ball." Shizo explained, "It has ultimate power, and whoever collects all Four will become unstoppable. What he collect is the Shuriomi Ball. He is after the other God balls, Konpekimi Ball, Shiromi Ball, and Kuromi Ball. Evil ones like him must not get them all."

"Rest please. Don't speak." Bran said, "You'll be alright. Zeth will bring you to the hospital."

"I will." Zeth said, "I'll meet you back here so we can make plans."

 **(Will Dirk Wise make a new comeback thanks to his new Wooden Falchion, and how will the Goldwood prevent his Evil Deeds from being succeeded? Find out Next time in Power Level Z!)**


	3. Saga 1, Chapter 2

**(CURRENT POWER LEVEL CHART)**

 **Dirk Wise - A Young Cunning Walker**  
 **Kid: 16**  
 **-Slightly Angered(x1.15 Base): 18**  
 **-w/ a Wooden Falchion(x2.25 Base): 36**  
 **-Sword Focus(x2.25 Wooden Falchion): 81**

 **Young Orc**  
 **Normal:** **21**  
 **-Angered(x1.5 Base): 32**  
 **-Berserkery(x2 Angered): 64**

* * *

 **Bran Goldwood - A Knight-Spirited Student  
** **Kid: 22**  
 **-Angered(x1.5 Base): 33**

 **Alice Goldwood - A Well-reading Kenpo-Lady**  
 **Kid: 20**  
 **-Angered(x1.5 Base): 30**

 **Zeth Goldwood - A tall but funny Fisher.**  
 **Kid: 26**  
 **-Angered(x1.5 Base): 39**

 **Goldwood Sibling Team Pwr (Kid): 22 - 34**

 **Kimm Takeshi**  
 **Normal: 26**  
 **-Angered(x1.5 Base): 39**

* * *

 **S1: Saga of the Kids  
** **C2-1: Orcish Trouble**  
 **C2-2: Two Opposing Winds**

* * *

 **C2-1: Orcish Trouble**

 _Trouble brews in Mohanara very quick. Word of the Orc's damaging spreads across, and Authorities are using non-violent methods to keep it out. However, circumstances have changed and Dirk dressed himself up as a Masked Fighter to deal Justice himself._

 _ **Saga 1, Chapter 2, Match 1**_  
 _P1: Dirk Wise_  
 _P2: Young Orc_  
 _Map: Forest_

The Brown Orc slaps his wooden club walking up to the Young masked man, with his Falchion Sheathed to his left waist. Dirk prepares to unsheath it.

"I don't care who you are." Dirk said, "No one gets away harming Children."

"Their own fault for not listening to my warnings." the Orc said, "Take my words of warning and stay away from us Orcs. Otherwise we'll be forced to commit genocide."

"You were the ones approaching, not them." Dirk said, readying his wooden Falchion. "And there will be no Genocide on my watch."

 **FIGHT!**

The Orc sighed, "I wished you listened." and readies to swing his wooden Club. Dirk used most of his agility, dodging each swings and counter with his won Falchion swing.

Dirk watch as Orc runs up and prepares to swing his Club. Dirk starts parrying with his own Sword Swings, keeping his distance as he backsteps from the walking brown orc. Dirk jumps backwards from the Orc's fierce swing coming downwards, before Dirk jumps up for a reverse dive dropkick to the head. It launches the Orc upwards while Dirk lands on his two feet after the attack.

Dirk goes in and dodge and retaliate with his own Falchion Swings. Each blows knocking the Orc back. Anger grows within the beast, and he pulls out the axe from his back.

"Axe!" Dirk shouted, _'This is gonna be dangerous'_

He swings like a Boomerang, but Dirk jumps over, hops over the flying axe, and delivers a strong blow to the head from his falchion. The orc loses balance and lands on his butt, but slowly got up.

Dirk smirked, "I gotta thank this Travelling Old Man." and exercises his Falchion Swing.

But the Orc snapped to hearing what he said, "Travellling...Old...Are you referring to Sage Tu?"

Dirk looks up, "Yes. that's his name."

It was then Orc's anger grows. He lets out a battle roar into the air, "TUUUUUU! TUUUUUUUUUUUU!" and charges at him. His body now added with medium-amount of muscles. His mind blocked by the cloud of berserkery, enraged that Sage Tu's name reaches his ears.

"What's up with his Hatred?" Dirk muttered, "Anyways." he aims the sword at the charging Orc, extending both legs. Outlined light-blue Aura surrounds him. As the Orc reaches close range, Dirk jumps and dodges the strong punch, and delivers a strong diagonally whack from his Wooden Falchion, forcing the orc to back up.

Then rushes with his Falchion positioned down pointed to the ground. "Wooden Falchion: Overhead Branch!" one jump, and a downward overhead swing fiercely knocks the Berserked Orc to the ground. He can hear the painful groan.

 **CLEAR!**

Dirk sheathes his Falchion, and walks up to the Orc.

"Okay. I want answers. When and how do you know Tu?" Dirk asks preparing to interrogate the defeated Orc.

"I answer...to no human..." he grunted, before reaching the hidden button in one of his loincloth. Dirk backs up as he saw the molten rocky shell covering him before it dives down to the ground.

"I Should ask Tu about this." Dirk stared at it before walking back home. "If he comes by again of course."

* * *

 **C2-2: Two Opposing Winds**

 _The quest for the God Orbs has begun. While their master is being nursed back to normal they've managed to track down the Droid that had the Shuriomi Ball. But their first part of the task is far from over. Alice's former friend stands in their way._

 _ **Saga 1, Chapter 2, Match 2**_  
 _P1: Alice Goldwood_  
 _P2: Kimm Takeshi_  
 _Map: Abandoned Building (Inside/Day)_

A black GI clothed man approaches Alice, member of the Goldwood Sibling. Alice takes off the golden jacket and lets Bran fold it.

"You sure you don't need help?" Zeth asked,

"I'll be fine." Alice said, and set her eyes on her opponent known as Kimm. "I'm not a violent person like you, Kimm. But I'll do what I need to bring justice."

"You think defeating me and my master will bring Justice?" Kimm forms both knuckles and prepares himself, "Gal, the war has just begun."

 **FIGHT!**

Kimm goes first with a karate punch, parried with a bat of Alice's hand. Alice used her legs and deliver quick light kicks. It keeps Kimm pushed back, before Kimm attempts to grab her leg. Alice reacts with using her second free leg and boot to Kimm's head.

Kimm lets go and readies his fist. "APE GORE PUNCH!" the ghostly image of an ape covered in blood, punching the same as Kimm is, only to be dodged with a quick jump and then launching herself with her feet rising.

"PANTHER LEAP!" Alice shouted, kicking Kimm into the head which makes Kimm launched into the mid airs. Alice jumps up and stomps Kimm in his Chest, launching him to the ground. Kim gets up and readies for a guarding. Alice readies her palms and rush it to his chest level. "PANTHER FORCE!" Kimm is blasted by the force of her technique, gets knocked to the concrete wall and falls the ground.

 **CLEAR!**

"Way to go Alice!" Zeth cheered,

"Nice job, Alice." Bran claps,

"Don't think you've won." It was Kimm groaning in pain, "Doctor Pai already has two of the four God Hoods. Once he gathers the two, he will be god."

"Two more...? One is enough to make him powerful. Why two?" Zeth asked,

"Remember, it is only effective when all four are in possession." Bran said, "But with one in ours, Pai will have problems trying to stop us."

"You, Kimm!" Alice walks up to the downed opponent, "Where is the secret base?"

"Forget it, Alice. He may be unconscious." Bran said, but then heard the sirens. "The Cops?" they hid behind the alley and find them picking up and cuffing Kimm.

"Kimm Takeshi. You're under arrest for counts of assaults." one chief said, before forcing Kimm into the back of the Police Car.

"That explains why Kimm went missing." Zeth huffed

"Good for us." Alice sighed, "He's been acting like this since his return."

 **(How will the Orcs react to what Masked Dirk did. Can the Goldwood Siblings protect the God Balls from Master Pai's further Minions? Find out next time in Power Level Z!)**


End file.
